Twilight Madness
by Snickering Fox
Summary: Perjuangan Jacob si serigala patah hati dalam menghadapi keadaan dimana ia tidak sengaja—atau itu hasil kerja Fate, mungkin saja— menemukan imprintnya. Dan menghadapi kegilaan yang diciptakan oleh si imprint. /"Aku sudah berhasil mengumpulkan sampel darahmu, kulitmu, helai rambutmu, dan yang ini adalah potongan kuku jarimu. Sekarang, berikan sampel spermamu!"/"Hah!"/


**Disclaimer : Twilight © Stephenie Meyer / pemeran OC dan iklan lewat © Snickering Fox aka Me.**

**WARNING!**

Genre utama fanfic ini adalah **HUMOR**. Setidaknya itu sih niatnya. Jadi segala hal yang menjatuhkan, merendahkan, menjelekkan karakter alias **bashing** _hanya_ sekedar kepentingan humor semata. Jadi kalian tim Edward dan Jacob dan vampir dan serigala, tahan pentungannya! Oh, dan **rating** benda ini **T** untuk... _cursing_. Sedikit **kalimat Inggris**. **Slash** antara **JacobxMale!OC**, **madness**, kata-kata **tanpa sensor** walau diusahakan tidak melewati batas rating dan hanya bersifat ilmiah...

So. I already gave you the warning. Yang merasa keberatan dengan konten isi fanfic ini, tombol _back_ masih setia di kiri-atas browser anda. Penulis dan Narator tidak terima _flame_, benda itu sama tidak bergunanya dengan ruang kosong di sudut ruangan berbentuk segibanyak. Alias nggak fungsi dan menuh-menuhin tempat.

* * *

**_Prologue — Fate is a Bitch_**

.

.

.

Jadi—Jacob terimprint. Simpel. Well, itu bagus. Para serigala senang, para Tetua bahagia —khususnya Billy—, para Cullen member selamat dan bersyukur karena akhirnya tak ada lagi yang akan menghalangi dirinya dan sang soulmate sejati dalam menjalin kisah asmara —oke, yang terakhir itu Edward—, dan Bella si 'cinta pertama' merasa lega karena akhirnya teman masa kecil —dan _cough_banserepdadakanpenggantiEdward_cough_—nya itu akhirnya menemukan kebahagiaan. Dan akhirnya tak akan membuat hatinya bimbang antara cinta sejatinya yang penuh _passion _pada Edward atau cinta manis pemberian Jacob yang mengisi luka hati Bella yang diberikan oleh Edward... oke, sepertinya Bella terlalu banyak membaca novel roman picisan. Kepedean pula.

Intinya sih, semua orang bahagia.

Well... semua orang bahagia _kecuali_ yang menjadi objek kebahagiaan mereka. Alias—

—Jacob Black.

Sebelumnya, mari kita ulas kembali informasi singkat tentang 'Jacob Black'.

Nama: Jacob 'Jake' Black; Gender: laki-laki; Spesies:... erm, manusia _dan _shapeshifter; Keluarga: ayah Billy Black, ibu Sarah Black (meninggal), dua kakak perempuan Rebecca dan Rachel; Sahabat: Embry Call dan Quil Ateara ke-Lima; Cinta pertama: Isabella 'Bella' Marie Swan. Mau data selengkap-lengkapnya? Silakan buka di Twilight wikipedia.

Kisahnya dimulai saat Bella pindah ke Forks, dan segala misteri masa lalu mulai bermunculan. Tetapi kisah cintanya —sekaligus perannya yang sesungguhnya— dimulai saat Jacob berubah menjadi salah satu dari kumpulan serigala kelebihan hormone dan steroid saat berumur 16 tahun; lebih tepatnya _itu _adalah saat peran utamanya sebagai _cough_banserep_cough _penyembuh luka hati Bella dimulai.

Walau _ending_nya menyedihkan, sih. _Downright pathetic, _pula.

Bella tetap cinta mati (atau dalam kasus ini cinta mati-sampai-jadi-zombie) pada Edward si makhluk kombinasi spesies vampir-zombie-rainbow dan dengan berurai air mata dan berat hati menyatakan kebenarannya pada Jacob.

Kemudian awan _emo_ Bella pindah ke Jacob.

Kalau sebelumnya Bella yang _catatonic _karena ditinggal kabur Edward dan mengurung diri di kamar dengan Jacob yang berusaha menyemangatinya, kali ini Jacob yang mojok di sudut kamar karena patah hati cintanya ditolak dan Bella yang berusaha berkomunikasi dengannya.

Dan kemudian mari kita kembali ke paragraf awal.

Jacob ter_imprint_.

Oke—bukannya ia tidak senang atau apa saat akhirnya menemukan _belahan jiwa_, tapi tak bisakah kalau itu adalah Bella?

Bukannya kalau itu adalah gadis lain ia tidak akan menerima —ini _imprint_, bung, hanya cukup pandangan mata pertama dan _BAM—_dan ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kalau missal si 'gadis' diganti dengan 'anak perempuan' atau 'wanita' sekalian seperti kasus imprint Quil dan Sam. Dan Jacob langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama —factor utama? _Imprint_, tentu saja— pada si belahan jiwa.

Sesaat setelah mata coklatnya bertabrakan dengan _heterochromatic_ biru-abu dan biru-hijau itu, Jacob yakin jantungnya absen berdetak selama tiga detik. Saat tatapannya mengelana ke surai sewarna langit malam itu, jemarinya gatal ingin menyentuh dan _merasakan _tekstur lembut surai yang acak-acakan itu. Dan saat pandangannya turun ke bibir _baby pink _yang sedikit berkilau karena lembab itu...

...

_*Gulp*_

_Well._

...Jadi, Jacob tidak menolak sama sekali dengan kebahagiaan itu, ia malah _menyelam _di dalamnya. Yang jadi masalahnya...

...kenapa dia mesti imprint dengan seseorang bergender sama dengan dirinya, coba?

Yang mengaku-ngaku dirinya adalah ilmuwan jenius —yang langsung dibantah habis-habisan oleh sang asisten tercinta— dengan tingkat kewarasan dipertanyakan, pula?

.

.

_Oh Fate you fucking bitch!_

_._

_._

_/"Aku sudah berhasil mengumpulkan sampel darahmu, kulitmu, helai rambutmu, dan yang ini adalah potongan kuku jarimu... Kehehehe... Sekarang, berikan sampel sperma milikmu padaku!"_

_"H-hah?!"/_

_._

_._

**_Prologue — End_**

* * *

.

.

Erm, benda ini adalah hasil _brainstorming_ Penulis dan Narator di suatu tengah malam saat dengerin lagu Demi Lovato - The Love Of a Daughter sambil baca fanfic English. Kami sendiri nyadar isi konten fanfic sama sekali nggak mencerminkan lagu yang didengar. Dan ini udah jam dua malam, pula. Blegh.

Benda ini belum di Beta sama Narator, masih seasli-aslinya, jadi mungkin hasilnya masih acak-acakan. Ada yang berminat nge-Beta-in benda ini? *kittyeyes*

**Snickering Fox, out.**


End file.
